What a crazy dream! : Les ravages de Daelmanis
by Su-chan1
Summary: #REPRISE# CHAP.2. Rêve-séquelle, vi je suis séquellée à vie! de Sangs, premier trimestre de Lychee. Dimus Daelmanis est recherché par un p'tit monstre tout mimi et Poudlard est sans dessus-dessous en apprenant l'existence des Seeds...
1. Ahhh, les gosses!

_Titre:_ What a crazy dream !

_Auteur:_ Su-chan

_Source:_ mes rêves… Voui, vous avez bien lu : je mets mes rêves par écrit ! ^^

_Genre:_ un peu de tout mélangé à toutes les sauces… s'il y a des CrossOver un peu farfelus, c'est pas la faute à moi, c'est mon sub-conscient ! ^^

_Petite note_: Quand il y a écrit "Fin (?)" à la fin c'est que je ne prévois aucune suite pour aucune des fics… sauf si je rêve de la suite, évidemment… Car de toute façon, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de mettre mes rêves par écrit ! Donc je vais pas me creuser la tête à écrire la suite alors que je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu écrire le début… Vous devez ce désastre à ma cousine Na-chan qui m'a obligé de force (sans sous-entendus Na-chan !)… ça fait plus d'un an maintenant qu'elle me martyrise chaque fois qu'on se voit passke comme une imbécile je les lui raconte et elle me pousse à les écrire… Voilà qui est chose faite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Par contre, je ne change absolument rien par rapport à ce que j'ai rêvé… ils sont mis par écrit tels quel… enfin, j'essaye de les mettre tels quel en les adaptant pour une fic… donc si vous voulez des précisions sur un scénar pas très clair, n'hésitez pas non plus !

_Disclaimer_: Faisons simple : tous les personnages existants sont pas à moi, ceux que j'ai inventé, oui ! Même que j'en suis fière ! J'arrive à créer des persos en rêvant ! Oui, je suis folle… c'est pas nouveau… ^^ ;;

**WHAT A CRAZY DREAM !**

LES RAVAGES DE DAELMANIS

_Date :_ Rêvé la nuit du 30 au 31 octobre 2003.

_Base :_ Harry Potter (fic _Sangs, premier trimestre _de Lychee) & Le Cercle de Néant (en tout cas, trois des persos)

_Genre :_ paumage des persos à l'arrivée de deux p'tits diables tout mimi

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Plume, Raven, Killian, Daelmanis, les Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate, Fougère et autres personnages de la fic _Sangs _appartiennent à Lychee. Momiji et sa chanson-lapin-grenouille appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya. Pröfy, Teträm et ce qui s'y rattache (les zolies chansons paillardes notamment) appartiennent à Mourier et Arleston (super sympas et complètement barges… je plaisante, y sont géniaux ! une imagination en directe comme on n'en fait rarement ! et sans sous-entendu !lol). Les mondes d'ff7 et d'ff8 appartiennent à Squaresoft. Il n'y a que Yoru, Skaëll, Sytry et Schéol qui m'appartiennent… Je crois… ah vi, et pis le monde de La Liste (et donc du CdN) m'appartient itou…

_Note :_ Je suis traumatisée par cette fic… c'est pas le seul rêve que j'ai fait sur ça mah c'est çui-là que Na-chan a le plus mieux aimé… alors je suis son conseil… ^^

Bien sûr, si vous n'avez pas lu _Sangs, premier trimestre_, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand-chose… mais qui n'as pas lu cette fic, hein ? Franchement ? *ton menaçant* Si c'est pas le cas, vous avez intérêt à aller la lire et plus vite que ça ! *ton blasé* Sinon tant pis pour vous, mais vous ratez quelque chose, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! *ton (comment ça « mielleux et tout dégoulinant » ?)* D'ailleurs, un graaaaaaaaaaand merci à Lychee pour m'avoir laissé emprunter les persos de sa fic ! ^________________^

Les ravages de Daelmanis

Chapitre1 : Ahhh, les gosses !

Le soleil perçait sur l'horizon et sa lumière inondait peu à peu la nature couverte de rosée. Les oiseaux s'égaillaient dans les arbres et l'obscurité laissait place à ce qui laissait présager une magnifique journée.

L'horloge n'annonçant que 5h30 du matin, la plupart des élèves et professeurs de la BGU dormaient encore d'un sommeil profond.

Pourtant, dans une des nombreuses chambres, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années finit de s'apprêter, ajusta sa longue cape noire sur ses épaules et enfila une mitaine de cuir noir sur sa main gauche à laquelle elle ajusta un large bracelet mat et argenté.

Alors qu'elle glissait son revolver à quatre canons dans la poche de cuir accrochée le long de sa cuisse droite, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

« - TATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JE PEUX VENIR AVEC TOAAAAAAA ???? »

La jeune femme eut un soupir las et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, prenant un air sévère.

« - Sytry, je ne vais pas là-bas pour m'amuser ! Je suis en mission ! »

Le petit garçon de huit ans lui jeta un regard soupçonneux qui arracha un sourire amusé à sa tante.

« - Et puis qui t'a mis au courant ? »

« - Zack ebi-chan ! »

« - Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » murmura-t-elle, ronchonnant.

« - Alors ? Je peux venir ? »

Soudain, une voix venant de la porte les fit retourner tous les deux :

« - Prends-le avec toi, Skaëll… ça nous fera des vacances ! »

« - Quistis ! Tu es déjà réveillée ? »

« - Avec le bruit que fait ce p'tit monstre, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu en être autrement ! » rit-elle.

Skaëll jeta à l'accusé un regard lourd de reproches mais Quistis éclata de rire.

« - Et moi ? J'ai pas droit à quelques vacances ? » demanda piteusement la Seed pour qui mission ne signifiait pas toujours "boulot"… surtout quand c'était non pas une mission venant de Squall mais de Yoru… ce que savait pertinemment le gamin !

« - Tatie Skaëll… Siteuplééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ! »

« - T'as personne d'autre à aller enquiquiner ? »

Sentant qu'il devait revenir à la charge, Sytry joignit ses mains, baissa ses petites oreilles de loup qui dépassaient de ses cheveux châtains mi-long à la façon "cocker malheureux" et ses yeux cobalts mélangé de doré se firent larmoyants, suppliants-laisse-moi-pas-tout-seul-ici-je-suis-malheureux-prends-moi-avec-toi-t'en-va-pas-sans-moi-je-ne-supporeterai-pas-de-te-voir-partir-et-de-rester-ici-tout-seul-abandonné-comme-un-pov'-ch'tit-n'enfant-que-personne-n'aime.

La tatie persécutée soupira bruyamment et finit par abandonner la partie.

« - Bon, d'accord… »

« - OUAIIIIIIIS !!!! »

« - Je pars dans deux minutes ! Alors va t'habiller ! » ajouta-t-elle en le voyant sautiller partout encore en pyjama.

« - J'y vais tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-il en fonçant vers la porte… mais s'arrêta in extremis avant de rentrer dans une petite forme toute blanche.

« - Syt'y, tu vas où ? »

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers sa tante, l'air penaud. Celle-ci lui fit signe de partir, et tandis qu'il s'exécutait, Skaëll s'avança vers le petit bout d'chou.

« - Schéol, ma puce… » dit-elle doucement à la petite fille de deux ans qui baillait tout en se frottant les yeux.

Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche avec des petits moutons un peu trop grande et tenait en main un grand mouchoir en tissu blanc qui lui servait de doudou et qu'elle mâchouillait de temps en temps. Sa longue chevelure blonde tombait en désordre sur ses frêles petites épaules. Sa peau était plus pâle que la normale et ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu cristallin.

« - Y va où g'and f'è ? »

« - Ton frère et moi on va partir quelques jours… »

« - Ze veux veni' ! »

Skaëll soupira encore une fois et se dit qu'elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge…

« - Mon poussin, là où on va, ça pourrait être dangereux… »

« - Mais ze suis fo'te ! »

« - Je sais ma puce mais tu es encore fatiguée et il faut te reposer… »

« - C'est pas v'ai ! Ze suis pas fatiguée ! » dit-elle résolument tout en essayant d'étouffer un long bâillement.

« - Et puis là-bas, il y aura plein de grandes personnes. Tu vas t'ennuyer ! Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas avec papa ou avec Aerith, Shu et Quistis ? »

« - Et puis je suis certaine que Zack et Cloud seront très contents de te montrer leurs chocobos ! » intervint cette dernière en sachant que Schéol aimait les animaux.

« - Nan ! Ze veux aller 'vec tatie et Syt'y ! »

Skaëll regarda Quistis d'un air aide-moi-fais-quelque-chose-n'importe-quoi mais celle-ci lui sourit d'un air on-aura-beau-essayer-ce-que-tu-veux-elle-changera-pas-d'avis.

« - Compte pas sur moi pour avoir des gosses ! » lâcha finalement la tatie en question avant de prendre dans ses bras la petite fille qui s'accrocha joyeusement à son cou alors que revenait le petit diable, habillé et prêt à partir.

« - Tu ne diras pas toujours ça ! » rit gaiement Quistis. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester : « Je préviendrai Squall que les enfants sont sous ta garde… »

« - Si tu peux lui dire aussi qu'une sœur n'est pas là pour faire du baby-sitting à plein temps et qu'il me revaudra ça un jour… »

« - Pas de problème ! Je lui dirai. »

« - Merci. »

Et la jeune Seed, portant la petite Schéol dans ses bras, ouvrit un portail argenté devant elle et s'y engouffra, bien vite suivie de Sytry.

***

Ils débouchèrent dans une rue déserte et les enfants regardèrent d'un air émerveillé le petit village qui s'étendait devant eux.

« - On est où tatie ? » demanda la petite fille en mâchouillant son mouchoir.

« - A Pré-au-Lard. C'est un village sorcier. »

Un grondement sourd et continu les firent sursauter. Skaëll déposa doucement Schéol sur le sol et se retourna vers Sytry qui avait les oreilles baissées en arrière et les crocs qui sortaient légèrement de sa bouche.

« - C'est la Cabane Hurlante. »

Le jeune garçon cessa de grogner et jeta un regard curieux, où le doré supplantait nettement le cobalt, vers sa tante.

« - Un loup-garou y a longtemps séjourné pendant les pleines lunes… Ce sont les hurlements qu'il poussait lorsqu'il y était enfermé qui ont fait croire aux habitants de cette ville que cette maison était hantée, et c'est de là que vient son nom. »

« - Les méchants y mettaient le louloup dans zune p'izon ! »

« - Nan la puce, c'est lui-même qui s'enfermait… »

Sytry la regarda avec surprise tandis qu'une question muette se formait dans ses yeux que la petite posa à voix haute.

« - Pou'quoi ? »

« - Il ne voulait pas risquer de faire du mal à quelqu'un… »

« - Oh… » fit doucement le jeune garçon dont les crocs se retiraient lentement et dont le doré des yeux refaisait peu à peu place au cobalt. « Il a dû beaucoup souffrir… » ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Schéol s'approcha de Sytry et glissa sa petite main dans celle de son grand frère. Skaëll vint derrière eux, afficha un sourire tendre et les pris par les épaules.

« - Ecoutez, il faut que j'aille voir Tommy… »

« - Tu vas voi' Dydyle (1) ? »

« - Oui. Je vais lui demander s'il a vu Dimus dans le coin… »

« - Il est ici ? » demanda Sytry, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. (2)

Skaëll acquiesça.

« - Nous irons le voir cet après-midi… Mais en attendant, il faut que vous restiez ici sans vous faire remarquer… Vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant apparaître une casquette et en l'enfonçant sur la tête du petit diable pour camoufler ses oreilles.

« - Bien sûr ! » répondit celui-ci tandis que Schéol hochait vigoureusement la tête.

La Seed tendit l'index vers la poitrine de la petite fille et les caractères étranges sur le bracelet or et ocre qu'elle portait au poignet droit se mirent à briller. Tout de suite après, Schéol se retrouva habillée d'un petit chemiser blanc surmonté d'une salopette en jean et ses cheveux étaient retirés en arrière par une demie queue de cheval mais elle tenait toujours fermement son doudou.

« - Bon, j'y vais. » sourit Skaëll. « Pas de bêtises ! »

Elle ouvrit un nouveau portail argenté et le franchit après un dernier signe de la main à son neveu et à sa nièce.

A suivre.

Ndla : Le chapitre précédent a pu vous paraître peu compréhensible, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite expliquera pas mal de choses… Si vous avez des questions, des commentaires, des objections, des fanarts, des fleurs, des chocolats, des bô mâles en trop, n'hésitez pas ! C'est le petit bouton mauve en bas à gauche… Pour les œufs adressez-vous à Elly (via Na-chan), il arrivera bien à en tirer quelque chose s'il les couve… ^_^ ;

Prochain chapitre : « étrange visite chez lord Voldemort » avec une malade mentale faisant du porte à porte, rencontrant les télétubies et se prenant pour un maître jedai… comment vous avez deviné que je n'aime pas ce chapitre ? Mais bon, il faut bien que j'assume les visions de mon sub-conscient ! -_- ;;

Surnom ©Na-chan

Imaginez tout ce que vous voulez, c'est probablement fondé… M'fin, prenez en compte que c'est encore un gosse quand même hein ? ^^


	2. Etrange intrusion

**WHAT A CRAZY DREAM !**

LES RAVAGES DE DAELMANIS

_Date :_ Rêvé la nuit du 30 au 31 octobre 2003.

_Base :_ Harry Potter (fic _Sangs, premier trimestre _de Lychee) & Le Cercle de Néant (en tout cas, trois des persos)

_Genre :_ paumage des persos à l'arrivée d'un p'tit diable tout mimi

_Disclaimer :_ Tous les persos d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Plume, Raven, Killian, Daelmanis, les Mercenaires du Cercle Ecarlate, Fougère et autres personnages de la fic _Sangs _appartiennent à Lychee. Momiji et sa chanson-lapin-grenouille appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya. Pröfy, Teträm et ce qui s'y rattache appartiennent à Mourier et Arleston. Les mondes d'ff7 et d'ff8 appartiennent à Squaresoft. Il n'y a que Yoru, Skaëll, Sytry et Schéol qui m'appartiennent… ainsi que le monde de La Liste (et donc du CdN).

_Note :_ Tout ce qui est en italique signifie que ce sont les pensées de Skaëll… mais je suppose que vous vous en doutiez… ^^

Bien sûr, si vous n'avez pas lu _Sangs, premier trimestre_, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand-chose… mais qui n'as pas lu cette fic, hein ? Franchement ? *ton menaçant* Si c'est pas le cas, vous avez intérêt à aller la lire et plus vite que ça ! *ton blasé* Sinon tant pis pour vous, mais vous ratez quelque chose, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! *ton (comment ça « mielleux et tout dégoulinant » ?)* D'ailleurs, un graaaaaaaaaaand merci à Lychee pour m'avoir laissé emprunter les persos de sa fic ! ^________________^

Les ravages de Daelmanis

Chapitre2 : Etrange intrusion

L'endroit était sombre et froid, comme si même la lumière du soleil se répugnait à venir se déposer en ce lieu. Le vent glacial qui hurlait sur la roche il y a quelques instants s'était calmé et, à sa place, tombait lentement une pluie fine qui plongeait la nature dans un épais brouillard d'eau…

« _Tout à fait charmant…_ » se dit la jeune femme en rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger du temps exécrable et en murmurant un sort d'invisibilité.

Elle s'approcha doucement d'une cavité dans la roche gardée par quelques mangemorts et, sans faire le moindre bruit, appuya sa paume droite sur un pan bien déterminé. A nouveau, le bracelet brilla légèrement et elle s'avança, passant à travers la pierre.

L'intérieur était plongé dans le noir. Pas une seule torche, pas un seul éclat de lumière.

Skaëll soupira intérieurement, avança de quelques pas et attendit que sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité. Ses pupilles se contractèrent lentement et passèrent d'une forme ronde à une forme plus elliptique, telles celles d'un félin.

Pouvant à présent voir comme en plein jour, elle continua d'avancer le long du couloir de pierre. La fin de celui-ci annonça un escalier interminable qui descendait en spiral, étayé par les parois de la roche. La jeune Seed descendit de quelques mètres et sauta dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrissait délicatement sur le sol humide, en face de la dernière marche. (1)

Dans un recoin de l'immense salle se trouvait une petite porte faite d'un bois solide où étaient gravées des inscriptions magiques. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle enlevait le sort d'invisibilité. Même sans celui-ci, il lui serait très facile de ne pas se faire prendre et de trouver directement son hôte…

« _Oui ? Non ? Oui ? Non ? Bon, décide-toi ma vieille, soit tu fais dans la discrétion, soit tu fais dans l'imbécillité ! Je suis une Seed tout de même… Boh… ça pourrait être amusant !_ »

Et elle frappa à la porte.

« _De toute façon, j'ai jamais été douée pour la subtilité…_ »

De l'autre côté, elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer une formule et vit une douzaine des caractères magiques s'illuminer l'un après l'autre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur ses gonds…

« _Parce qu'en plus, ils ne demandent pas qui se trouve derrière la porte… Des gardes à l'entrée, ça se contourne ou ça s'assomme, et des déclencheurs magiques le long de l'escalier, ça s'évite ou ça se détruit… Tes toutous me déçoivent mon p'tit Voldy… _ »

Quand la porte fut totalement ouverte, les quatre mangemorts présents écarquillèrent les yeux dans un bel ensemble.

« - Comment êtes-vous entré ? »

« _Poil au nez… _ »

Sa capuche couvrant en partie ses yeux et l'obscurité complétant le tout, elle prit une voix légèrement plus grave et plus basse, pour qu'ils ne la prennent que pour un gosse…

« - Mais, par la porte d'Arashi (2) ! » fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté, faussement étonnée qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda suspicieusement le deuxième mangemort.

« S_i tu crois que je vais te répondre, tu te mets la baguette dans le nez !_ (3) »

« - Je suis venu vous annoncer que la fin de ce monde est proche ! »

Les trois mangemorts s'entre-regardèrent puis redéposèrent les yeux sur cet étrange enfant recouvert d'une cape noire d'un air c'est-ça-et-nous-on-est-les-télétubies.

« - C'était une blague… en réalité, je viens de la société Chubb & Cie (4) et je suis venue vous proposer toute une gamme de bishonen de très bonne qualité, soyez-en assurés messieurs ! Le prix de location de nos poulains étant nettement inférieur à ceux de nos concurrents, vous comprendrez que notre prix est décisif et qu'aucun tarif ne sera discutable… »

Une voix de derrière les quatre mangemorts se fit entendre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? »

Skaëll dévisagea de haut en bas l'homme qui ne portait, lui non plus, aucun masque. Démarche féline, jambes fines mais musclées, pantalon légèrement moulant qui, elle en était certaine, devait mettre en valeur un beau petit cul, chemise ample, grandes mains, bras musclés, torse puissant, larges épaules, longs cheveux blonds, visage dur, yeux bleu métallique méprisants.

Lucius Malfoy.

Superbe étalon de race… dommage qu'il ne soit pas un peu plus jeune…

« - Mais je vois que vous avez de très beaux spécimens également… » fit-elle d'un air appréciateur.

Le blond lui laissa à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva avec l'extrémité d'une baguette entre les deux yeux.

« _Joli réflexe…_ »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » fit-il avec colère.

« _Et avec un minimum d'intelligence… c'est mon jour de chance !_ »

« - Je voudrais obtenir une entrevue avec votre Maître… »

« - Tiens donc… Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? » répéta-t-il.

« - Je fais un reportage sur les serpents en voie de disparition… »

Quatre baguettes magiques vinrent s'ajouter à la première.

« _Wow, protecteurs, les télétubies !_ »

« - Qu'as-tu fait des mangemorts qui se trouvaient à l'entrée, gamin ? » demanda un de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore pris la parole jusqu'ici.

« - T'excite pas Pincky-Wincky ! Ils n'ont rien tes petits copains ! Ils sont juste en train de se les geler dehors… C'est sûr qu'avec le temps qu'il fait… Mah je t'empêche pas d'aller les réchauffer… Je pourrai prendre des croquis ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire pervers. (5)

« - Et les capteurs ? » demanda Lucius à l'un de ses confrères, ne prêtant pas attention aux imbécillités déblatérées par ce vaurien, tandis que Pincky-Wincky prit une jolie teinte rouge écrevisse…

« - Ils n'ont rien détecté… » assura Dipsy, (6) un des autres gardes.

« - Désolée les mecs, mais on peut pas dire que vous ayez une défense très redoutable ! _Surtout quand on vous voit…_ »

Malfoy, bien que toujours prêt à lancer un sort, baissa légèrement sa baguette et demanda, une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? »

« - On va dire que t'as pas vraiment envie de le savoir, que tes copains vont me laisser entrer et que tu vas me conduire à ton Maître, d'accord ? »

Le blond émit un petit rire moqueur.

« - Je ne crois pas que cela puisse se passer comme ça, désolé ! »

« - Oh si. Ils vont me laisser passer. Et tu vas me conduire chez ton Maître. » recommença-t-elle tout en faisant un mouvement de sa main droite qui balaya l'air devant Lucius de gauche à droite, paume vers le sol.

Les yeux des cinq mangemorts se figèrent. Les quatre télétubies s'écartèrent de la porte et Lucius répéta d'une voix mécanique.

« - Ils vont vous laisser passer. Je vais vous conduire chez mon Maître. Suivez-moi. »

Skaëll fit les yeux ronds, regarda Lucius s'éloigner lentement, puis regarda fixement sa main et, un immense sourire aux lèvres, s'élança à la suite de Malfoy.

« - _Ca a marché ! J'y crois pas ! Ca a marché ! Quand je vais dire ça à Zell chiisai-padawan, il n'en reviendra pas !_ »

Ainsi, Lucius Malfoy escorta Skaëll dans un dédale de couloirs et de salles. Ils rencontrèrent assez peu de serviteurs de Voldemort mais ceux qu'ils croisaient baissaient légèrement la tête en signe de respect envers un de leurs supérieurs et regardaient curieusement son acolyte.

Après quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent dans un étroit couloir où des colonnes s'alignaient de chaque côté et où quelques vasques remplies d'huile et montées sur pieds étaient allumées et diffusaient une lumière verdâtre, austère et angoissante.

Au bout de ce couloir, une imposante porte était gardée par six mangemorts cagoulés qui fixèrent les nouveaux venus. Le premier à reconnaître Malfoy s'avança de quelques pas et s'adressa à lui :

« - Le Maître est en réunion. Il serait plus sage pour vous d'attendre ici qu'il … »

Lucius planta son regard glacé dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qui ferma sa bouche dans un bruit sourd et qui baissa les yeux, alarmé. Les cinq autres s'entre-regardèrent avec appréhension et n'osèrent rien répliquer quand le blond ouvrit et passa la porte.

Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers la fine silhouette qui suivait le puissant mangemort. Celle-ci leur adressa un sourire, murmura un mot et ils s'écroulèrent tous les six, inconscients, tandis qu'elle passa la porte à son tour, la claqua derrière elle et se camoufla dans l'ombre, dissimulant sa présence.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant fit sursauter Lucius qui reprit ses esprits. Il leva les yeux et aperçu Lord Voldemort assis dans son fauteuil, près de l'âtre, son serpent sur ses genoux, et en retrait, non loin de là, Severus Snape et Plume Percevent. Il se retourna, considéra l'entrée quelques secondes puis porta à nouveau son regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et, pour finir, admira contemplativement le sol en face de ses pieds.

« _Peut-être pas si intelligent que ça finalement…_ »

En face de lui, Voldemort le regardait d'un air surpris et mécontent tandis que les deux autres s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil étonné et le jeune demi-elfe dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« - Luciusss… » siffla méchamment le puissant sorcier.

L'interpellé ouvrit grand ses yeux, ébranlé, sembla reprendre contenance et s'agenouilla rapidement.

« - Maître, un individu s'est introduit dans notre repaire ! »

« _Je retire ce que j'ai dit._ »

Les yeux reptiliens de Voldemort ne devinrent plus qu'une fine ligne rouge où la colère faisait fureur tandis que le serpent sifflait avec rage.

« - Quoi ?! Mais qui ? Et comment ? Réponds-moi !! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita sa baguette et Lucius Malfoy s'écroula sous le sort de Doloris quelques instants avant que le sort ne soit levé. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Malfoy répondit tout en se relevant :

« - Un jeune garçon qui disait vouloir vous rencontrer. Je voulais l'en empêcher, Maître, mais il a contrôlé nos esprits… »

« - Sous Imperium ? »

Lucius regarda Plume Percevent, le fils du Maître, qui avait pris la parole et inclina la tête vers le Lord Noir avant de lui répondre.

« - Non, c'était peut-être un sort aux conséquences similaires mais il n'y avait aucune analogie… C'était plutôt… » Lucius jeta un bref coup d'œil à son Seigneur avant de poursuivre. « C'était plutôt comme un charme lancé par un non-sorcier… »

« - Que veux-tu dire Luciusss ? »

Celui-ci soupira profondément avant de répondre. « Par quelqu'un comme Dimus Daelmanis. »

« _Bien raisonné…_ »

Lord Voldemort prit une expression grave, se leva (7) et, d'un mouvement de la main, lança un sort avec sa baguette pour ouvrir les portes et appeler des renforts.

Les quatre sorciers virent alors les six mangemorts chargés de la garde étendus par terre, certains ronflant allègrement, et tous hors d'état de faire quoique ce soit.

Severus Snape prit alors la parole pour la première fois.

« - Il est ici. »

A suivre.

Mais elle glissa sur une peau de banane et se mangea l'escalier… euh…no comment… ^^ ; (privat joke)

Nom de code de l'entrée cachée dans la cavité de la montagne menant à l'antre de Voldychounet.

Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Na-chan… *soupire*

Mdr ! A l'origine, dans mon rêve, c'était « Montres & Cie » mah comme Chubb est la traduction de mon nom de famille en hobbit, je trouvais marrant de mettre ça à la place… À Na-chan pitit Knarl : et ben je m'en fous de m'appeler Chubb passke Vincent aussi y s'appelle comme ça ! Na !

Copiiiiiiineuh !!!

Désolée si j'écrit pas leurs noms correctement : la spécialiste des télétubies, c'est Na-chan, pas moi. Tiens, Pincky-Wincky c'est pas le mauve ? Ou c'est le rouge. Et Dipsy c'est le vert ou le jaune ? Sinon, si vous êtes absolument contre les télétubies, il y a les barbapapas ou les power rangers si vous préférez… mah je suis pas très au courant des noms non plus…

« SBONK » : et le serpent se ramassa par terre. Niark niark (à moins qu'il se serve de sa queue comme le marsupilami et qu'il rebondisse partout… ouais, je crois que je m'égare là… ^^ ;)


End file.
